


You Were Wrong

by redfield (varlamolotov)



Series: Human | Monster [1]
Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Off-screen Character Death, Spoilers (small)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varlamolotov/pseuds/redfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon's staring right back at her, worried. She can see it on his face, clear as day. Worry for someone he doesn't even know. For a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [photoset](http://x-janusprospero.tumblr.com/post/31845263154) I posted on tumblr. Small spoilers for ALL RE movies (including Retribution).

_You're more important._  
  
Those words haunt her days later as the cold water of the shower beats down on her back. She shivers, involuntarily, eyes shutting tight. Her bones vibrate with the powers restored to her. Powers she thought she was done with forever. Powers given back to her by Albert Wesker.  
  
She shuts off the water with a huff, ripping the towel off the rack. She sighs, stepping in the hallway. Soldiers are in and out, talking with the men and women sitting at computers. Gunshots erupt every second, followed by a loud explosion, rocking the foundation of building. She holds onto the wall as it shakes, gripping the towel with a fist. Privacy goes out the window during the end of the world.  
  
She weaves through soldiers, slipping into her make-shift bedroom. Once an office, now a simple mattress covers the desk. Papers litter the floor. Dried blood spatter stain the walls and carpet, a familiar sight from the last six years. Curtains pulled back to reveal the war-torn DC outside. Smoke fills the air, fire seen for miles.   
  
All too familiar.  
   
A knock at the door startles her out of her skin. She breathes deep before opening the door a crack. Leon looks at her, a pile of clothes in hand. He gives her a small smile.  
  
"Can I come in?" He asks.  
  
Alice hesitates a moment before pulling the door open and motioning him in. He brushes past her quickly, wordlessly, but Alice can hear his words still, echoing in her ear.  _You're more important._  
  
"Make yourself at home," She says, pushing the door closed.  
  
"Yeah...Brought you some clothes," He states, setting them on the mattress.  
  
She stares at him. Everything comes back.   
  
_You're more important._  
  
Starts in Raccoon. Skin crawling, regenerating her wounds. The burning, the pain. Isaacs. Umbrella. Saving Angie. Nemesis, really Matt. He saved her life at the cost of his own. Just as she does for Angie. Dying. Being reborn as a monster. Killing the guard; he worked for Umbrella, trying to stop her. Did he deserve it? Jill, Carlos, LJ, saving her taking her away...  
  
Only to be activated by Umbrella. She killed Angie, the poor little girl. Jill left, disappearing when the world ended.  
  
Alice found she could do the same. She was dangerous to her friends, to anyone. Her connection to Umbrella will never die.  
  
Years pass. The Earth dies. Decaying like the up and moving corpses of its inhabitants. The crows attacking Claire's convoy. Saving Carlos. Using the fire, igniting the sky, burning them alive. The pain in her head, pounding away. The zombies - super zombies - meeting them in Vegas, killing everyone, infecting Carlos. He sacrifices himself for them. The survivors escape.e   
  
 The mansion and the clones. It was almost like a dream, so many memories in that house. Isaacs. His mutation. You're not evolution if you're a monster. That's what she was. A monster.   
  
To Japan, to Umbrella. She said she would be bringing friends. She creates chaos, bringing down another Umbrella facility. Wesker escapes then frees her from her monstrous being. She's human again and it's like be able to breathe again.  
  
Arcadia...what a joke.  
  
Actually a ship graveyard where Umbrella could pick up survivors to experiment on them. More people she couldn't save. Finally realizing that she could have very well been the last person on earth and that scared her. More scared than any creature Umbrella could throw at her.   
  
But she wasn't. Claire had escaped, well the shell of Claire. She didn't remember, only bits and pieces at first. They came for them, the survivors of her convoy. Claire fought, escaping, only to have a device attached her to her chest.  
  
The plane ride to LA. The prison. Luther. Angel. Crystal. Bennett. Chris. The zombie burrowing up from the sewers. They were adapting.   
  
The ax-man coming for them, breaking down their gate. Exposing them. Defeating him with Claire. Losing Luther. Getting to the boat, Arcadia. Find out its a trap. Wesker's alive and the infection was winning. Defeating him, only to have him live...twice.  
  
Finally getting a moments peace before being ambushed by Umbrella.  
  
Being rescued by Leon and his team.  
  
Then finally ending up where they stand now.  
  
Was she more important? To Leon? To anyone?  
  
Leon's staring right back at her, worried. She can see it on his face, clear as day. Worry for someone he doesn't even know. For a monster. She clears her throat, walking towards the agent. They stare at each other before she sighs.  
  
"You were wrong."

 


End file.
